Alice
Alice (Born August 19 in the late 1960s) is one of the main characters in Superjail! and a member of the Warden's staff, serving her purpose of being the jail's only guard. As later clarified in the second season, she is transgender (MtF). Attributes Appearance Alice is a tall muscular woman whose eyes are always hidden behind her pink, cat-eyed glasses. She can often be seen wearing her blue Superjail guard uniform. She is also rarely seen wearing her hair out of its ponytail. She stands at 6' 1" and she is 40-37 years old. Among her notable features are her overbite and her mole, which may switch position depending on the artist. She is shown at times to forgo shaving, or can be seen with visible stubble. Alice has yet to undergo genital reconstruction, so her penis and testicles are often shown as a visible bulge in her skirt. As part of her sex-change, Alice either developed breasts due to hormones (as she has mentioned taking estrogen pills for it) or underwent breast augmentation surgery. Personality and Interests Alice is a blunt, aggressive and cruel type of woman who likes to torture and sexually harass the inmates to further her own amusement. It is said that she wants the inmates to want her, and that their rejection of her advances will only serve to increase her anger. She tends to pick specific inmates as her favorites and takes advantage of her guard position to do whatever she wants to them. She is no-nonsense and doesn't usually care much about the strange events that occur, but when given the chance to take charge in situations that require a feminine role (such as a godmother or bridesmaid), she will take interest in the possibility of it benefiting her. Contrary to her rough nature and appearance, Alice considers herself to be the most beautiful woman ever and takes pleasure in the things she refers to as "girly crap". Special Abilities What Alice may lack in any supernatural powers, she makes up for in her intense strength and brutal techniques (which made her feared in the real world). Alice's different feats include being responsible for defeating and killing Mistress Kilda, and tricking a monster known as the Giant Crynoc into killing off the murderous Zamzazons. Character History Before she came to Superjail, Alice was once known in the real world as "Big Al", the toughest and most brutal male corrections officer at her old jail. But after she found herself with feelings for the warden (Mr. Toddly), it lead her to a moment of self-discovery and the idea to start undergoing gender reaffirment treatment. After discovering that Toddly was homosexual and that he was repulsed by her, she was fired from her job and wound up depressed. The Warden of Superjail wound up approaching her, having heard of her reputation (but having not expected her to be a woman), and offered her a new job. Her role in the first season often consisted of her being the subject of the Warden's affection and her own disinterest in him. It was revealed via the Dream Machine that her ultimate dream is to be a sort of warrior goddess, a wish that she almost had granted later in the series when she found herself stranded in the Skylands and mistaken by the Zamzazons as being part of their prophecy. But her plan to stay with them and let the men be executed was foiled when Jared exposed her as still bearing a penis. Relationships The Warden Main article: The Warden While the Warden carries affection for her, Big n Buff ignores or outright rebuffs his advances. Besides not wishing to date her boss, it would seem she prefers more muscular and dangerous men (such as the inmates). Jared Main article: Jared She thinks of Jared as an nuisance, irritation, and annoyance, but will sometimes participate in a scheme with him. Jailbot Main article: Jailbot Jailbot and Big n Buff were briefly shown to get along when they teamed up against Lord Stingray's army. The Twins Main article: The Twins The Twins and Alice are first shown interacting with each other in the second season, after her having paid no mind to them before. Big n Buff attempts to help the Twins escape Hunter, due to the fact that she caught her "stealing" her inmate boyfriend. The Twins are also depicted in a flashback laughing and spying on one of Alice's torture sessions. Later, when one of the brothers underwent a condition known as "budding" (similar to pregnancy), Alice decided to be a midwife (or "bud steward") in hopes that they would make her the godmother of their baby. But to her horror, they devoured their supposed offspring. She was left with its head as a gift for her help, which she decided to send to a starving child in Africa. She is not sure whether or not they have genitals, thinks of them as "geeks", and referred to the higher-pitched Twin as female when he was budding. Hunter Main article: The Hunter Alice became enthusiastic about the idea of Hunter being a new guard, as she had no other women around to communicate with. But she later came to resent Hunter when she discovered her kissing her favorite inmate (in actuality probing his memories). After Hunter was defeated and trapped inside her own crystal, Alice hung it up in her room but would let Warden have it for a date. Bruce Main article: Bruce In their first meeting, Alice was shown to be annoyed by Bruce's haughtiness and insistence that his techniques were better. The two later fought at the Superjail ball, blaming each other for the chaos going on, but were bit by the Spanish flies and found themselves making out with each other. Mistress Kilda Main article: Mistress Kilda The two fought during Stingray's invasion of Superjail. After Kilda slaughtered the Stars N Stripes, Big n Buff fought her and managed to tear her body in half, discovering that she had breast implants. Stars N Stripes Main article: Stars N Stripes Stingray's sworn enemies took her hostage, believing she was part of his group. However, she was shown to be angered by their deaths. Karacas claims this is due to a scene they had to scrap, where Alice had sex with all of the members. Quotes by Creators *''"She's almost a teenage girl. She thinks she’s really beautiful. Deep down she wants to be this feminine woman. On the outside, she’s kind of rough around the edges. But it doesn’t matter. It’s what’s on the inside and that’s how we treat her and play her. I think people like her because she doesn’t give a fuck and she thinks she’s a hot beautiful woman and she’s going to own it." '' - Christy Karacas, Huffington Post (2012) *''"I think she's like, inbetween. She like, she like, you know, she thinks she's a sexy woman, she wants to be seen as a sexy woman. But she's kind of like this...she's just really nasty. And like, I don't know, Alice is weird. Alice is like, everything about Alice seems like crappy, but she's super-likeable for some reason. 'Cause she's really like a bully, she messes with all the inmates, she's sadistic. She's always like, messing with them and getting off on it. I mean, she's kind of like a horrible person."'' - Karacas, commentary for "Bunny Love" (2008) *''"Alice, basically like, Alice…the thing we used to talk about with her was basically, she used to be a man and was this really top warden. Like this, brutal, brutal, like badass kind of, you know, warden of her own. But then when she started her sex-change stuff, like, she got ousted, and you know, she got fired. You know, no one would hire her and all that. But the Warden knew that she, you know, that she’s like the best and the most kind of ball-busting whatever, so he hired her. But that was like one thing we were toying with. You know, you make up these backstories so you can kind of figure out who they are and what they act like."'' - Karacas, New York Comic-Con (2009) *''"The voice of Alice originally was a girl trying to sound like a man and Nick was like “Isn’t she really a man trying to be a woman?” So I did a voice as a joke and he was like “you have to do it!” I’m honored; I love Alice."'' - Karacas, BehindtheHype interview (2008) *''"For Alice…we needed someone super tough, but with a perverse sensitive side."'' - Stephen Warbrick (2008) Trivia *As mentioned in the quotes, Alice was originally to be voiced by a woman (Melissa Brown). Nick Weidenfeld, an executive at Adult Swim, suggested that the role be recast. Brown's version can still be heard in the animatic for the Bunny Love pilot, suggesting that this change came somewhere later in production of it. She would later go on to be the voice of Bruce in Ladies' Night. *A scrapped episode plot in season 2 involved Alice accidentally sitting on ketchup and mistaking it for menstrual blood in her underwear, which would lead to her believing she had PMS. This was to be in The Budding of the Warbuxx, but was dropped from the script with the revisions. Another bit scrapped from the episode included Alice looking in the mirror at the end and envisioning herself as a more conventionally-attractive woman. *In an early draft of her design, Alice had blue glasses, as well as a name badge on her shirt. She lacked her overbite, and her colors were slightly different (such as her hair being orange and her lipstick being pink). Image Gallery References Category: Characters Category: Superjail Staff